


Ticklish

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Thor finds out that Loki is ticklish and turns into Asgard’s largest tickle monster; Loki does not complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following lovely [norsekink prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12008.html?thread=29081576#t29081576), which I couldn’t resist filling. 
> 
> Established!Thorki - Because Loki is a sorcerer he is really sensitive physically to better feel the world and magic's around him. Thor discovers this one day after accidentally brushing Loki's neck, causing the man to burst into giggles unintentionally. He then decides to see just how ticklish Loki really is, deciding to tie him down and find which spot is the most ticklish of all. 
> 
> Points for:  
> \- armpits being the worst  
> \- a lot of fluff  
> \- Loki being shy  
> \- Thor being dominant  
> \- extra extra points for Loki liking it because he could have magic'ed himself away at any point  
> \- just a lot of ticking
> 
> Thanks so much!

Thor felt the sun of Asgard beating down upon his head, hot rays washing over his golden hair and against his skin in heated waves. He smiled, and allowed his eyes to drift closed momentarily as he enjoyed the warmth of his home, soaking it in and savouring every moment of it. It seemed only moments before that he’d been battling frost giants amongst the icy wastes of Jotunheim, instead of hours. The chill from that realm of snow and perpetual ice seemed still to cling to his frame, only just now beginning to melt away from his bones.

Loki sighed impatiently beside him, as if by Thor’s very presence, he was being an imposition. Thor didn’t take it personally; he never did and never could. Loki chose often to hide his kindnesses behind clever jokes and a constant stream of pranks and mind-boggling tricks. Sarcasm also hid his true self well, barbed comments falling from Loki’s famed Silvertongue as easily as the honeyed words did; Thor preferred it when Loki chose to croon sweet nothings into his ear, which were mostly reserved for when they were alone.

“If you’re going to loom, dear brother, then perhaps you would be better suited to do so at greater distance,” Loki said, voice deceptively pitched into a silken purr that promised danger at every turn. “You are blocking my light, you overgrown oaf.” 

“I declare that I am not blocking your light,” Thor countered without opening his eyes.

He knew that Loki had his spell book upon his lap and from where Thor himself leant back against his palms against the grass, he was well out of the way of the sun falling upon the bared pages. Loki merely huffed, eyes undoubtedly narrowed into cat-like slits; Thor still didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he smiled and Loki hissed again, an infuriated sound that was one part annoyance and two parts affection. 

“You love me, brother,” Thor announced.

“I love you not,” Loki countered, immediately. “At least, not when you are being deliberately infuriating.” 

Thor merely shrugged, broad shoulder rolling with that one effortless movement, and he opened his eyes. The expected feline squint was upon Loki’s face, yet a certain smile touched Loki’s mouth, as though the Liesmith was enjoying Thor’s proximity. He watched as Loki’s eyes skimmed over Thor’s bared chest, a hungry light soon working into Loki’s gaze. Thor grinned and straightened where he sat, brushing dancing fingers against Loki’s shoulder, feeling the heft and weight of creaking leather beneath the pads of his fingertips. Loki shrugged him off, yet a teasing smile flittered across Loki’s face all the same, as though he wasn’t quite so annoyed as he was trying to make out.

“Come now, brother, I am merely wanting to show you affection,” Thor said, as he leant in, brushing tender lips against Loki’s neck. 

“Not in public, Thor,” Loki hissed, yet he didn’t entirely draw away from Thor’s seeking lips. 

“There is no one else here,” Thor rumbled, without taking his mouth from Loki’s neck. 

“There might well be,” Loki said, pathetically. “I am trying to study. You can show me all the affection you wish as soon as I have finished.” 

Thor sighed and leant away, feeling a little disgruntled at Loki’s affectionate rebuttal. Loki dutifully bent his head and concentrated his gaze upon the pages before him in the way that only Loki could; Thor was amazed at just how hard Loki could concentrate when the other put his mind to it. His eyes skimmed across Loki’s dark hair, at the sweep of each strand across the other’s neck, and the way that stray locks tumbled across Loki’s fair cheek. He watched the curve of Loki’s thin lips as the other smiled, yet the Liesmith did not lift his gaze from his book.

“You are watching me, Thor,” Loki said, finally, eyes darting up and impaling him with a mischievous cat green glare.

“There is no law against me watching my own lover,” Thor countered, gruffly, reaching up to brush stray strands of hair from Loki’s face.

Loki momentarily leant into Thor’s warm touch before leaning determinedly away again, a mock frown creasing the skin between his brows.

“I am still studying,” he announced, before turning that cat green glare upon his book. “Try not to disturb me.” 

Thor’s laugh was a rumble against the warm air, as from above a petal floated down from the blossom laden trees nearby and settled against Loki’s hair, pale pink against ink black. Another joined the first, then another, this time landing against a bare scrap of skin exposed on Loki’s neck. On a whim, Thor reached up and plucked it away, drawing back suddenly when Loki suddenly exploded into joyful giggles. Thor had never heard that sound come from Loki before and he found that he liked it; he wished to hear it again. 

Loki soon sobered and continued reading as though nothing had happened. Thor watched him, wondered what it had been that had produced such wonderful sounds in his brother; another petal landed on the back of Loki’s neck. Again, Thor reached up and brushed it away, strong fingers lingering against Loki’s skin in a tickling caress; once again, Loki began to laugh, joyful sounds spilling from his mouth in waves.

“Do not do that again, Thor,” Loki reprimanded him, even as still he laughed. 

“Are you ticklish, Loki?” Thor asked, as he tickled his fingers against the back of Loki’s neck again.

Loki laughed again, collapsing helplessly forward upon his book as Thor’s fingers brushed and caressed at every scrap of Loki’s skin that he could reach.

“I believe you are, Loki,” Thor said, finally drawing away when Loki’s pale skin turned alarmingly red with his laughter. “I like it.” 

“Yet, I do not,” Loki said, laughter still warm in his eyes and in his smile. “Please, brother, do not torment me so.” 

Thor merely smiled and caught Loki’s hand, lips brushing against Loki’s knuckles in a gentle caress; while Loki huffed out a giggle, he did not laugh as much as he had when his neck had been assaulted by Thor’s seeking fingertips. Loki sighed finally and shut his book with a loud snap. His narrow chest rose and fell in a pronounced sigh as Loki rolled his eyes at Thor.

“I can see that you will not allow me to continue my studies, so this shall have to wait until later,” he said. 

Thor merely smiled, and still was smiling when his lips closed over Loki’s own; he was glad that Loki responded to him, mouth opening and closing beneath his own in gentle kisses, hand resting against the back of his neck as Thor manoeuvred his brother down upon the ground. It seemed as though Loki no longer cared about being in the open as Thor took him upon the grass, warm sun beating down upon them both as Loki’s moans reached the skies above, loud cries almost drowned out by Thor’s own as they reached climax together. 

~~~

Over the coming weeks, Thor aimed to try and make Loki laugh again, trailing fingers over Loki’s exposed skin every chance that he could. Each time, Loki giggled and laughed uncontrollably, face splitting into happy smiles and crinkle-eyed lines of joy; Thor liked that look upon his brother. It didn’t take long for Loki to guess what Thor was doing; more often than not he would wriggle from Thor’s grasp before Thor could even do so much as brush one finger against his ear, or rub a thumb against his throat. Loki, however, never went very far, green eyes resting hopefully upon Thor’s face and the bright red stain of embarrassment staining his normally pale cheeks. That alone made Thor smile; he knew that any attempt at fleeing from Loki was a mere falsehood and that the Trickster really did enjoy being tickled. 

Thor, encouraged, decided to try and find out why Loki, in particular, was so ticklish; he couldn’t think of any other Aesir being that way and neither had he touched Loki in quite the same manner before . Their prior touches had been rough before then, gruff brotherly hugs turning into needy grasping as they made desperate love in bed. Thor had thought that by now that he should know everything about his brother, especially now that their relationship had long since turned intimate, yet it seemed the secretive little Trickster god had more than a few things hidden within his voluminous sleeves, and Thor aimed to find out everything he could about him by fair means or foul. 

When asked directly about the situation, Loki became coy, almost shyly embarrassed, eyes narrowed and a secretive smile curling the corners of his mouth, head dipping low so that he peeped out impishly from behind the curls of dark hair that curved across his vision. Thor was as intrigued by that coy look as he was by the sudden revelation that Loki was actually ticklish; it almost was as if Loki was as sensitive about the subject as his bared skin was sensitive to Thor‘s touch. 

Eventually, Frigga was the one to explain to Thor that it was because Loki was the most powerful sorcerer that the Aesir had; as a consequence, Loki was more attuned than anyone else in Asgard to everything that was going on around him, and to the magic that flowed across his sensitive skin at all times. Thor decided to use this new knowledge to his best advantage. 

~~~

The sun was still low against the horizon when Loki awoke, consciousness lazily slipping through his mind as night’s dreams slowly chased away from behind his eyes. He yawned and tried to cup the explosive sounds behind one swiftly raised hand, yet he found that he could not lift either one of his hands, let alone his arms. His wrists were bound above his head, rope securely tied about his slender wrists, tight enough to hold him yet not tight enough to either hurt or be uncomfortable. He frowned and twisted his hands, just as Thor loomed over to straddle him, heavy body pinning him against the mattress. 

“I would advise you to get off me, brother,” Loki purred, his voice deceptively calm as he glared up at the grinning Thor. 

“Oh? And what would you do if I did not, brother?” Thor asked and he made no indication that he would move at all. 

Loki considered merely spiriting himself away; after all, there was nothing that Thor’s Aesir bound body could do to contain Loki and his endless revenue of tricks and spells. To transport himself away would be as nothing to him, a trick for Aesir babes, at the very least. But despite his immediate urge to teleport away, Loki remained, pretending that he truly was trapped instead of intrigued, interested, curious. Thor’s grin turned smug, as though he truly believed that Loki was trapped, when that belief was as ineffectual as the wind. 

Loki waited and watched as Thor’s hands slid over his naked torso, fingertips seeking out the most ticklish spots on Loki’s body; even though Loki’s skin was sensitive to everything, there were places that were more sensitive than others. He giggled, back arching from the bed as Thor’s thumbs caressed the grooves between his ribs, giggles growing exponentially louder when Thor rubbed at his nipples. Loki’s laughs grew louder still when Thor tickled at each armpit, tears leaking from his eyes as happy laughter rocked through the air.

“Please, Thor, no more,” Loki finally begged, to which Thor merely gave him an arched eyebrow, a gesture that he must have learned from Loki himself. 

“Oh? And why do you not magic yourself away if you are not enjoying yourself, brother?” Thor asked, not fooled for an instant.

It seemed that Thor was wiser to Loki’s antics than Loki himself gave him credit for; after a moment’s quick thought, he wondered why he was so surprised at that. Thor might be arrogant and given over to show and to pomp, the thunder god was far from being stupid, however. That didn’t save Thor from occasionally having the wool pulled over his pretty blue eyes, however and they both knew it. Loki wasn’t above taking advantage of even Thor.

“And I think you have just proved my point,” Thor said, when Loki took too long to answer. 

Loki merely smiled and laid back; eyes drifting closed. Thor watched as contentment settled upon Loki’s thin lips, turning the corners up into a gentle little smile, and he reached up, traced fingers against the hollow of one of the other’s armpits. Again, Loki broke into hysterical laughter, fine lines crinkling out from the corners of his still closed eyes. Loki looked so free, so abandoned and happy and Thor felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight. Loki truly was beautiful, especially when he was unfettered by all constraints, loose and relaxed and genuinely happy. Thor knew then that he would do everything he could to keep that smile, that happy laughter upon his brother’s face. Loki’s eyes drifted open at last and he gave Thor a raised eyebrow look of anticipatory impatience.

“Well? I assumed that by our positioning that we would be making love sometime this morning,” he said, voice purring seductively around Thor’s head. “Or are you merely wishing to stare and to tickle me into submission? I assume that it would be more fun for you than it would be for me, and I should like to be pleasured, Thor.” 

“Then pleasured you shall be,” Thor said, with a defiant nod. “As you well know, brother, I am very good at that.” 

Loki merely smiled at that and settled a little more comfortably against the mattress, body loose and waiting; Thor eased away, and the bed dipped and swayed beneath the transferral of his weight. He returned, and it looked almost as though Loki had fallen asleep; his eyes were closed, dark lashes fanning against pale cheeks. His body was still, yet the slight movement of his chest was too shallow for true sleep. One green eye cracked open and there was a clear challenge in Loki’s eye, a cruel twist to his mouth as though the trickster severely was doubting Thor’s manhood right then. Thor tilted his chin upwards, defiant to the last and climbed up onto the bed and settled between Loki’s legs. Loki refused to move; Thor did his best at manoeuvring Loki’s legs up, and wide enough apart so that he could have better access to Loki. Loki smiled and a contented hum purred in his throat when Thor began stroking fingers against his hole. It seemed that unlike other parts of his body, that part of him was given over to genuine pleasure and not ticklish desires. Emboldened, Thor worked at opening Loki up, enjoying the abandoned gasps that worked in his brother’s throat.

Finally he settled between Loki’s legs and thrust inside him; his groans met and parried with Loki’s own as he began to move. Loki’s arms still were bound above his head, and the Trickster slipped free of his bonds, finally. Thor growled and grabbed at Loki’s wrists, pinning them down to the pillow above his brother’s head with one large hand. Loki’s eyebrow raised again yet he said nothing, words caught behind a pleasured moan as Thor thrust deeply inside him, distracting him from complaint or comment. 

Loki felt pleasure coil through him, the weight of Thor bearing down upon him and the very real arousal that wrapped around them both. He lost himself to the feel of Thor inside him, the sounds of his own name passing from Thor’s lips in aroused gasps and moans, and the feel of Thor’s hands upon him, one upon his wrists and the other gripping one hip to steady him. Loki felt his climax building, coiling in his gut and spreading through him with needle prick warmth; he came, Thor’s name falling from his lips with abandonment and he felt Thor come part above him, coming hard inside him in a warm rush. 

Thor rode out the last of his climax before easing away, to lay beside Loki. Neither spoke; instead, they lay beside one another until Thor fell asleep. Loki remained awake for a while longer, watching the sleeping form of his brother; Thor looked much younger, somehow more innocent in sleep. Loki smiled and pecked a kiss to Thor’s sleeping mouth before settling beside him again. He remained silent, eyes closing as he drifted off into a sated sleep of his own.


End file.
